Ben x rook a starting of their family
by estelacastro0706
Summary: as Ben is giving birth to his and rook's first child he flashback to when the day they conceive their child and to morning sickness, mood swings, cravings, first kicks, and to the birth
1. chapter 1

in this story there will be a flashback and mpreg birth scene, also a brooken fanfic of the shipping of Benjamin Kirby tennsyson and rook blonko I'm just get going with the writing it's 4:10 a.m. and I'm supposed to be asleep right now

(Ben's point of view)

ahhhh I'm in so much pain the one who's screaming at the top of his lungs is me ben tennsyson as most people know

i was able to get pregnant with the help of the Omnitrix a watch that turns me into different ailens and i fight bad guys with my partner rook blonko and my boyfriend who's now by my side holding my hand telling me your doing fine ben

then i scream at the most sharpest contraction

(on one's point of view)

the screen froze and ben said oh I'm getting ahead of myself you guys want to know how did this happen? well let's go back when rook and i were messing around with each other in rook's Truck

~flashback~

 _(nine months ago)_

 _after putting doctor animo in prison again rook and I went on our date later at night we been together for almost a year_

 _Ben: rook isn't this the best date we ever went on_ _rook said yes it is ben oh yeah before i forget_

 _and rook took out a gift bag and said happy anniversary my love and ben reach in the bag and pulling out a sumo Slammers value action figure_

 _Ben smile in excitement and said rook where did you get this one i thought it was solded out everywhere!?_

 _and rook said i ask dude duckman if he found any sumo slammers like this rare one he had found one during his Journeys and he let me have it for a price and i got it for you_

 _Ben jumped rook and said rook blonko! that's... the most romantic and sweet thing you ever done and for gift and Ben grab a covered bowl and rook smelled it and realized it was the goulash his grandmother used to make_

 _rook said my grandmother used to make this and rook took a sip of it and it taste delicious and rook asked Ben did you make this yourself love of my life_

 _ben blushed and said yes i did and at that very moment ben and rook moved their faces closer and they started making out and they went to the back of the truck where there's more seats in the back_

 _rook lied down with Ben on top of him and they're kissing like crazy and they started stripping their clothes off and inside the truck you can hear moans, grunts, and rook and ben calling out each other's names out_ _later on they went home and fell asleep next to each other cuddling._ to

be continued...

 **that was how their child was conceive and in a few days I'll write the next chapter will be about ben in the first month of pregnancy i remembered the signs when my mom was pregnant with my little sister Emily seven years ago**


	2. news and first month

(Ben's point of view)

it's been three weeks since rook and I had sex and since then i been feeling off lately and then when i smell my order of chilli fries the smell made me feel nauseous

rook said Ben are you alright and ben said I'm just have a little nausea from the smell of the fries and max said Ben here have some goulash to settle your stomach and Ben smell it and took a sip of it and he like the taste and Ben said more please Grandpa max

rook looked surprise that Ben is eating ailen goulash he knows ben never like ailen foods and now most foods that he likes makes him nauseous and max said Ben stop by the Infirmary for a check-up Ben said don't worry grandpa I'm... fine

then Ben fainted and rook caught him and took him to the infirmary and blukic and driba checking blood pressure, iron levels, weight, reflexes, and they took a blood sample and running some tests on Ben's blood

an hour later Ben wakes up and he saw rook's face and smiles at him and asked what happened rook? rook said you fainted suddenly blukic and driba are running tests so relax oh here your smoothie when ben took a sip he felt a pain in his stomach ohh rook give me that pail real quick and rook handed ben that pail and Ben throwing up in it and rook rubs Ben's back and ben lie back and rook gave him some water to rinse his mouth and drink

blukic said we got the results Ben you only got six months to live Ben said what!? driba said blukic that's the wrong test results

blukic look at the papers in his hands and said oops wrong papers and driba said Ben's actually test results said he to take it easy and no crime fight for eight months and then wow

ben: what's up driba?

driba: well according to the blood test your blood has a very high hormone level which it's strange in males and i have to said that Ben tennsyson you're pregnant

then rook said this is wonderful news and Ben said how is it possible

driba says the theory is that the Omnitrix has ability to allow you to become pregnant and Ben put a hand on his still flat stomach and smile knowing that rook and i were able to have our own child this way

as weeks passed Ben was getting use to be pregnant and rook was excited becoming a father and they already told their family and friends

they're happy for Ben and rook.

to be continued...


	3. second month and heart beat

(month two)

rook's point of view

it has been a month since Ben and I are expecting our first child and my sisters and brother are excited to be Aunts and a uncle Ben's morning sickness was going away and his cravings was for ailen goulash, swamp hoppers, and pickles

no one's point of view

Ben and rook were eating lunch with Grandpa max in plumber HQ's kitchen and ben is shown eating a swamp Hoppers and pickle sandwich with some amber ogla juice to drink,

rook is seen eating a salad with a meatball sub on the side (great now i want to eat a meatball sub right now) and drinking water

later on ben had a appointment to check if the baby is healthy and blukic and driba did everything on the list blood pressure, iron levels, weight, and finally they were getting started to do a ultrasound and Ben pulled his shirt up and blukic pour some gel on ben's stomach and they moved the wand around,

~ heart beating~

beep beep beep beep beep

Ben is smiling and tears of joy ran down his face and as rook was listening to the heartbeat of their unborn child he was smiling and looking so proud and max said well the baby is healthy and strong what are you two hoping the gender will be and ben said i have a feeling that it's going to be a girl and rook said how do you know my love?

Ben said it's just a feeling i have and i dreamt our daughter will be very beautiful and she will look human with a tail, orange greenish eyes, blackish brown hair, and i sense she will be visited by my grandma verdona,

rook said our child might be inheirting anodite powers from her side of the family? and ben said it's possible rook and when they got home rook cook dinner and then they ate and went to bed before ben went to joined rook he saw his grandma in the living room

Ben: grandma verdona it's good to see you again and i went to hug my grandma

verdona: Ben i came to visit you gwen told me you have found your future soulmate and now i heard you're going to have a baby that might be part anodite and Ben don't worry I'll train your child on Earth and you two can still be with your daughter or son

after that Ben went to bed relief and he felt rook rubbing his stomach and in the matter of five minutes he felt asleep and inside Ben's stomach a growing fetus was sleeping and wondering what it looks like outside the womb and dreaming about seeing the wonder in seven months from now.

to be continued...


	4. date night and proposal

Ben woke up and checked the calendar and remember he's in his third month of pregnancy and he only has six months to go and his boyfriend rook has a surprise for him

rook cooked Ben's breakfast and ben ate it all up and ben said what's today's plan rook and rook said i have planned today we go on a date

for the rest of the day ben and rook went to eat lunch, walk around, talk to each other and rook said my heart and soul i have to ask you something and rook bend down on one knee and said Benjamin Kirby Tennyson will you marry me?

Ben gasped and said yes i will marry you and rook put the ring on Ben's finger

inside Ben's stomach the fetus choose a good moment to suddenly moving around for a second and ben and rook who is still hugging

Ben: ohh rook did you feel that?

rook put his hands on Ben's stomach and he felt their baby sliding inside there rook said she must be excited about her parents getting marry and Ben said rook the baby could be sensing my emotions which is normal during pregnancy and i think she's going to be smart too

just like her father here and maybe she'll have my eyes or sense of humor rook nodded in agreement and they went home and fell asleep.

to be continued...


	5. three months later and family dinner

**i decided to skipped to three months later and imagine if rook bralla is excited about her oldest getting marry and her first grandchild now on with the story** _in the city of Bellwood, rook- Tennyson household,_

ben was helping rook cooking dinner for his parents, sisters, and brother and Ben's parents, grandpa max and ben heard grandma verdona is coming also,

ben was now six months along and the nursery is ready for their daughter when she is ready to be born

rook blonko: ben how's the soup cooking there

Ben: ( took a sip) hmm... it needs a pitch of salt i put some salt in the soup i took a another sip and said it's done and i put a lit on the soup and i sat down in a chair

rook: i finish cooking the rest of Dinner and i see my fiance taking his socks off and his feet were swollen from the pregnancy and i started giving him a foot massage

one hour later...

ben and rook heard knocking they opened the door to ben's parents carl and Sandra, grandpa max and grandma verdona in her anodite form, and rook da, rook bralla, rook shar, rook shik, rook shoom, and rook ben

rook: welcome father, mother dear sisters and brother and welcome future in-laws

rook and ben's family face each other and sandra introduce herself and said hello it's nice to meet I'm sandra Tennyson ben's mother this is my husband carl, my father in-law max and my mother in-law verdona and rook bralla did the same and said my name is bralla and my husband is rook da and our daughters are shar, shik, shoom, and our younger son rook ben it is nice to meet the family of my future son in-law that's carrying our granddaughter

everyone is chatting around and verdona came up to ben and rook and said ben it's good to see you again my grandson this must be your fiance and the father of your daughter and she said I'm verdona ben's grandmother and rook said it is nice to meet you verdona i could see your a anodite I'm wondering if our daughter will somehow be part anodite

verdona felt her great-granddaughter move around and verdona said your child has a strong Spirit within her body and i also sense she might have some anodite Powers time will tell and Ben she is also very healthy

as time went by everyone was having dessert and coffee

max: ben and rook when is the wedding day?

rook: we plan to wed three months after the baby is born ben and i also agreed our wedding will be on revonnah and we planned to invite our Friends and family to the wedding

Ben: ohh the little one is excited about the wedding too and she's kicking alot and i grab a cookie and ate it to calm her down

verdona said ben your father and uncle were the same when I was pregnant with them only sweets and tea calmed them down

later on everyone left and rook and ben went to sleep and their daughter was also sleeping and dreaming of coming into the world in three months from now.

to be continued...

in the next chapter I'll skipped two months and I'll make ben about eight months along pregnant and it will be about lamaze breathing during childbirth,


	6. Lamaze class and eight month

two months later...

Ben is wearing his mom's old pregnancy yoga clothes for the lamaze video he has on tv right now

person on the screen said ok let's the father to be keep his partner calm and relax and the expecting mother shall do the breathing exercises to practice for the birth

ben: hee hoo hee hoo hee hoo

rook said it was a good idea for your mother and gwen to give you the yoga clothes and this Lamaze class video

ben said i already said thanks to my mother and gwen and after the video ended rook help ben up and rook made ben a swamphopper sandwich and an amber olga juice

Ben said rook how about we name our child Amber? rook said that's a good idea Ben and does she like it?

ben said how about it Rook Amber Tennyson? and i felt a strong kick from our unborn daughter and Ben laughs and looking at rook and said she loves her name and Gwen and Kevin stopped by to see ben and rook

Gwen: ben! how did the rest of the lamaze class video did for you?

Ben said it was great and now rook and I are ready for Amber to arrive in eight weeks ohh ben rubbing his stomach and rook felt their daughter kicking around and rub Ben's stomach

Kevin look at ben and laughs at his outfit saying nice clothes Tennyson and ben said hey these were my mom's clothes when she was pregnant with me and i like it's green and it's comfortable you try to wear clothes when you're pregnant

gwen slapped Kevin in the head and said Kevin! you shouldn't say that Ben is hormonal right now she whispered to him and gwen said sorry about that Ben so Amber is the name you pick for your daughter

rook and ben nodded yes and they hangout for an hour and gwen gave ben a book about childcare and diaper changing

later on at night...

Ben is in bed reading one of the chapters of the book and rook went to his side of the bed ben put the book down on the table stand and Ben said just the matter of eight weeks we'll have our baby girl and

rook looking at Ben's swollen stomach and said yes we will and we have everything we need for the baby and rook and ben turned off the lights and went to sleep,

(inside Ben's stomach)

the baby who is going to be named Amber was also asleep and during the months as she's growing now she has orange-black hair and her eyes will be a yellow green and her skin tone is like Ben's skin and she has a tail and she's looking forward for being born in eight weeks from now.

to be continued...

in the next chapter there will be a flashback how Ben went into labor and present day and Ben giving birth with his fiance by his side, night everyone


	7. birth and welcome to the world

a month later...

ben is officially nine months pregnant and he's due pretty soon and he and rook had planned to visit revonnah and they arrive in three hours of earth times

shar saw her brother's ship landed and she said rook blonko welcome back to revonnah and where is your husband?

rook sees Ben open the door and took off his seatbelt and came out easily rook went to his side rook said here beloved let me help you

ben rolls his eyes and said rook I'm not helpless I'm just pregnant ben say that while rook and his hands were on his stomach

shar said welcome brother Ben and ben said it's good to see you rook shar and ben hugs her and shar felt ben's stomach and said the baby is strong when are you due Ben?

Ben: oh I'm due in next week shar but my doctor told i should not do anything that would induce labor and also my grandma verdona came along just in case

they went inside and Ben tried to help with the chores around the rook household but his sisters and brother-in-laws helped him with the chores and they gave him lots of water and plenty of food

verdona notice Ben was upset and went to talk to him

verdona: Ben what's wrong i sense your upset is it because everyone treats you like your helpless

Ben started crying and to both of them they didn't notice rook listening over the conversation and felt bad and he had an idea

Ben said it's just the hormones and I'm afraid of our daughter will be treat like a freak when she's older i just feel a bit stressed out ohh ow Ben felt a small pain in his back verdona said Ben? are you alright?

ben felt the pain go away and he said i think it's just some back pain I'm feeling i should sit down

the next day Ben is finishing sewing a beautiful blanket for their child and the blanket is green, blue, and also purple and he felt rook massage his back and Ben said all done and ben starts having flashbacks during his pregnancy

(flashback)

 _ben looks at the ultrasound picture of their child rook saw and said Ben our child will be very beautiful or handsome just like you and rook and ben share a kiss_

 _the next flashback is when Ben felt their daughter kicked for the first time when he was five months along Ben ran into plumber HQ and tackle rook in a hug and rook said Ben you look excited what is? and Ben grab rook's hand and put it on his stomach which rook felt the baby kicked again and Ben realize through all the flashbacks he had from months ago he and rook felt very happy becoming parents and he hope that their daughter will be born soon_

(end of flashbacks)

Ben saw the sun shining and as he looked up he felt the same pain he felt yesterday it was more painful than before and he took some deep breaths and try to call rook who's harvesting Amber ogla and verdona saw Ben in a lot of pain and she put ben on a pile of blankets and ran to get rook

verdona: rook blonko i shouted to my grandson in-law and he turned around

rook: what is grandma verdona? i saw Ben wasn't with her where is Ben?

verdona said come with me it's Ben he's going into labor about now rook's eyes widened at that sentence and he followed verdona to a room where ben is laying in bed doing the Lamaze breathing and he saw rook and his grandmother in the doorway

ben cried out rook! and try to reach out to him and rook went to his husband's side and held his hand telling him I'm here beloved did your water break yet Ben said yes it broke about ten minutes ago when i was walking around the room to speed up the labor process ahh god

Ben squeeze rook's hand slightly and rook's mother and sister came into the room to help with the delivery Ben suggest a water birth so verdona and bralla fill up the tub and ben took off his clothes and got into the tub as hours passed verdona said ok Ben get ready to push your ready to have this baby

Ben said finally! rook was excited to meet their child for the first time and verdona said get ready and one two three push! push!

Ben: hee hoo hee hoo hee hoo ah argggh ahh hee hee arrgggh

rook: you're doing wonderful beloved as i place a cool cloth on his forehead and i heard verdona said keep pushing Ben i can almost see the head and i felt Ben squeezing my hand harder

Ben took a deep breath and push as hard as he can and verdona says the head out i can see the shoulders and the neck and verdona said one more big push

Ben tries to push and rook starts talking to him and says Ben you can do it my beloved and he starts singing _ever since we met i seen your strength and courage i hope our daughter will have your eyes and strength i love you so push and bring her into the world_

Ben nodded and he pushes as hard as he can gave out a loud scream and verdona caught the her great-granddaughter and she slapped the baby's butt and the baby gave out a strong cry and verdona says holding up the baby it's a girl! and rook cut the cord

shar and bralla clean up the baby and rook helps Ben out of the tub and he puts a robe on Ben and rook put his beloved in a clean bed and covered Ben with the blankets

Ben looking around the room and said rook where our baby? he asked exhausted rook comfort Ben and said don't worry my strong hero she's getting cleaned up and at that moment verdona came in the room with a small buddle in her arms and said say hello to your baby girl you two

she hands rook the baby rook looked at his firstborn child and saw she had beautiful greenish-red eyes and her hair was brownish black and her skin tone was white like Ben and she had a revonnahganger tail and he saw Ben holding his arms out for their daughter and rook hands over their child to ben and Ben looks down at their daughter and he smiles and says welcome to revonnah rook Amber gwen Tennyson I'm your Dad and this is your father we're so excited to finally meet you my little darling and Ben cuddle Amber's nose with his nose

and rook kisses Ben on the lips and Amber nuzzles Ben's chest with her mouth and Ben moved the robe and held Amber near his chest switch was swollen with milk for their daughter and after Ben finished nursing Amber rook took Amber and burp her ben tied the robe and verdona and rook's family came into the room and rook shar, shik, and shoom, Benjamin, smile at the scene of Ben holding his and rook's daughter and rook bralla said so what is our granddaughter going to be name Ben said rook and i decided to we name her rook Amber gwen tennyson rook da would you like to hold your grandchild and rook da said yes and he walked closer to the bed and Ben hands Amber who open her eyes and she coos at rook da whos heart is warming up to the smile of his granddaughter Amber and a few days later rook and Ben went home with Amber strapped in her carseat they luckily brought with them and Ben's parents, gwen and Kevin, grandpa max came to the house after rook called them over for a surprise

Sandra: rook where's my son?

carl: yes where's Ben

rook said Ben you can come out now and everyone hears the door open and close argit said anyone order a meatball sub Ben said argit! where... is... my... **baby!** everyone sees Ben grab his daughter and said don't touch our baby or I'll punch you in the face

argit back away Ben said everyone meet Amber gwen rook Tennyson our baby daughter and Sandra said congratulations you two ohh she's so sweet and beautiful

carl and kevin pat rook and ben on the back and gwen holds her niece for the first time and Amber who's six days old was sucking her thumb and smiling at her aunt gwen and grandpa max wiggles his fingers at Amber and she grabbed her great- grandpa's finger

then Amber started crying and Ben held Amber in his arms and covered himself with a blanket and starts to nurse Amber and

later at night they put their baby daughter to bed in a cradle and Ben and rook went to bed and they were woken up by Amber's crying and they fell asleep with Amber at the foot of the bed and Ben smiles that he is getting marry to his loving and kind fiance and has a very beautiful baby girl.

to be continued...

 **I'm going to write one more chapter after this one i would put a wedding in the next one and what did you guys think of the birth,**


	8. epilogue

(three months later...)

it has been three months since Amber was born and today was ben and rook's wedding day on revonnah

Ben was going to wear a tuxedo but his chest somehow leaking from nursing Amber he had to wear a long dress and a nursing bra ( ok i know that sounds weird) and rook is wearing his father's wedding clothes and they dressed Amber in a beautiful dress that would make her look amazing and cute

(at the alter)

rook is waiting for Ben at the alter kevin and Manny are rook's groomsmen and soon they heard music playing and Ben is walking down the aisle and rook's heart went boom at the sight of his husband to be and gwen is holding Amber who is giggling at Grandma verdona tickling her chin

Ben stand next to rook and an elder was performing the ceremony and said revonnahganders and humans we are gather on this day to join rook blonko and Ben Tennyson in marriage and i could see the love betweens these two beings and the fruits of their love results of their child daughter Amber

now do you rook blonko take Ben Tennyson as your husband to hold, love, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live rook said yes i do and Ben Tennyson do you take rook blonko as your husband to hold, and care in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live Ben said with all my spark i do after he said i do

suddenly Ben starts glowing and his skin came off and he transform into an anodite and rook mouth dropped and the elder said the couple had written their vows

Ben went first and said rook blonko when we met i thought i could work alone but i was wrong about that as i got to Know you better and i fell in love with you and I was nervous about confessing to you and it turned out great and i gave you a beautiful daughter and i realize that I'll always Love you tiger

almost everyone was crying at Ben's vows and it was rook's turn now

rook said ben tennyson i have love you since we met out through your stubbornness and pride I will be there by your side as long as we are live and I'm happy for you giving me a beautiful little girl with beautiful eyes, hair, and smile i am grateful she's has your eyes and face

the elders brought out the ceremonial face paint and they said let the couple place their own special mark on each other arms and rook dips his fingers in green paint and make a star mark on Ben's arm and a heart that has blonko in the center of it

then Ben dips his fingers in red paint and made a big heart on rook's arm that said Ben and on the arm Ben puts a small version of the picture of them holding Amber as a newborn

everyone said aww to the painting and they got tattoos on their arms of the pictures and rook and Ben exchange rings and the elders said by the power of revonnah and the gods i now proannounce you two husband and husband you may now kiss the groom and Ben dips rook and kisses him

at the reception rook said Ben how did you become a anodite? and Ben who turned back into a human and said it started about two months ago after Amber was born and i noticed when Amber was getting fussy for bed and suddenly i looked at the crib mobile and i snap my fingers and it played a lullaby and i put Amber to bed i realize the spark of an anodite must have activated after i gave birth to Amber and that's why i was extremely moody when argit was holding Amber

rook said oh brallada this is amazing and I love you Ben i don't care if you are anodite or human i love you for you and they kiss and felt very happy

(a few months later)

when ben and rook were sleeping someone sneak into the nursery and took Amber from the crib and Ben and rook heard crying and ran into the nursery and saw the nursery was turned upside down and Ben look into the crib and saw Amber wasn't in the crib anymore and not anywhere else

rook saw Ben fall to his knees and cried out Amber!!! and he went to his anodite form and cried throughout the Mana flow

two months later the person who kidnapped Amber try to throw her and a highbreed couple saw a crying baby girl on the ground and the female said ohh you poor thing where are your parents

she opened a locket and saw the picture of rook and Ben they called the plumbers HQ

max Tennyson got report that a person tried to drop a baby off the cliff and max saw the baby and said I'll take the baby this little one is my great granddaughter who was kidnapped about two months ago thanks for finding her I'll let her parents know to thank you two what are your names the male highbreed was reinrassic the third and the female was his mate Kena

(at the rook-tennyson household)

rook try to get Ben to eat but Ben refuse to eat or sleep he had to have an iv in his arm and he had to take sleeping pills to help him sleep and he cried missing their child then rook got a call and rook ran into the room and said Ben it was Grandpa max he found Amber! she at the HQ right now and after rook said that Ben quickly eaten and put some clothes on and said let's go get our baby twenty minutes to HQ and Ben saw grandpa max with their daughter in his arms and max put Amber on the ground

she stood up and started walking to ben and rook who's recording her walking and Amber lands in her Dad's arms Ben started crying and said oh my baby girl i was worrying about you I'm great your safe, and Ben hugged Amber like she was going to disappear and rook took Amber and nuzzles her nose and head and smiling and crying at the same time says my little starflower your back into our arms

Amber opened her mouth and said her first and second words Dada, Papa and after she said that Ben passed out from exhaustion and rook took his husband and daughter home and Ben was fast asleep in the ben with Amber sleeping next to her Dad and rook called everyone that Amber has been found and is safe at home and seven months later Amber turned a year old and they invited the ailens who return their child to them and Ben was surprised to see reinrassic the third again

Ben said reinrassic the third it's good to see you again and reinrassic said that little girl was your's ben ben tennyson and ben nodded and said yes she is her name is rook Amber gwen Tennyson come in for a bit and reiny and Kena came in and kena is held a baby boy in her arms

ben: reiny meet my husband rook blonko and rook this is reinrassic the third he and his wife Kena found Amber and returned her to us

rook bows and said it is nice to meet grand supereme highbreed and mate of reinrassic the third

ben notices the baby in kena's arms and said who is this little one and reinrassic said this is our son Keno and as the party went on Amber walk around and sees Keno following her around and everyone laughs at that Ben said it seems your son likes my daughter reinrassic and kena agree with Ben and said that true your daughter is very beautiful rook ben Tennyson

reinrassic asked rook how did you two have a child aren't the both of you male and rook answer reinrassic's question and says the Omnitrix helped ben and I conceive our daughter and also Ben is part anodite he wasn't able to go to the anodite form until two months after giving birth to our daughter who will have powers of an anodite when she's older

Amber and Keno were getting along so both parents of those two have an agreement to betrothed Amber and keno when they get older and fall in love with each other then they shall be wedded

later on Amber went to bed and Ben was laying in bed and rook said what is wrong my beloved and ben said rook do you think it was a good idea to betrothed Amber to keno rook said did we not agree it would be a good idea and ben said i know but what if Amber doesn't want to get married to keno and she might hate us for doing that to her and rook hugs and kisses ben told him Don't worry my love i believe they will be in love with each other and ben said oh rook you're so sweet and romantic for the rest of the night they had lustful sex and went to sleep and Amber is sleeping with a anodite protection necklace around her neck to keep her safe.

the end...

 **I'm going to write a second story about ben and rook's daughter Amber and how she would react to being engaged to her best friend keno will she marry him or another guy and find out in a few days or weeks give or take**


End file.
